Welcome to the Malfoy Family
by babychick21
Summary: After the dark lord was killed lif went on differently. Having two teenage sons is hard enough, but add a daughter into the mix just brings a whole other thing...a whole 17 years of not knowing.
1. Intro

**Hey guys so I have decided to try my imagination some where else. Alas, Harry Potter. As much as I love Harry Potter I haven't read the books I know sad right so if I mess up a name or something of the sorts don't hate me after all im still learning haha. Anyways on with the story hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this fanfic**

I always knew I had a dad. Somewhere in the world, but I just guessed that he wanted nothing to do with me, but maybe because I never had that father figure in my life, I guess that's how I turned out how I am today. A mom can offer a lot of things but there are just some things that a mom can't make up for. But I always thought I'd be me and my mom till the end, but that dream shattered like my heart the day I found out my mother died and I had to go live with my father by the name of Draco Malfoy.

**Yes I know that this is really short but its just the introduction to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay the first actual chapter hahah….anyways got some amazing ideas for this story so bear with me I already have like three other ones on the go but when I get these ideas I have to do them….anywho on with the story!**

I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore. As I walked up the drive to the house I couldn't help but notice that this place reminded me of death….dreading coming here that much more. If only I was older. God even though im 17 I can use my magic freely, but 17 isn't old enough for me to out on my own sadly. The car that was supposed to me taking me to the house drove slowly beside, but once I gave the worker in the car a nasty glare he sped up a bit to get to the house. As I slowly made my way to the walk way I saw that all my luggage was being levitated into the house. _Typical purebloods. _See yes my father is a pureblood, but because my mother was a muggleborn I became your average halfblood. As I neared the door I took out my ipod (that my grandparents now dead got for me) and plugged the head phones into my ears ignoring the outside world. When I came up to the car I looked towards the door and saw a man who looked in his late 30's talking to the wizard social worker most likely about me. I rolled my eyes at this, glad that I remember to bring my sunglasses with me, knowing that they would be able to tell that I wasn't happy. I leaned against the car zoning out. It wasn't long before I felt a tap on my shoulder that brought me out of my day dream. I pulled out one of my head phones before they got ripped out of my ears all together.

"Now Violet I know how you are feeling about this-" I cut the worker off.

"How would you know how im feeling! I just lost my mom, and now I living with the man who is said to my father!" I pointed to him, " Don't say you know how im feeling when clearly you don't." I yelled getting a glare from my "father".

"Violet now what I have I told you about your attitude." The woman said putting her hands on her hips. I turned away from her, not really caring what else she had to say.

"Well I must take my leave now. Violet you know how to reach me." I just nodded my head and walked away from the car walking to the door where my father stood.

"Hello Violet." He said to me.

"Sup." I said noticing the way his eye twitched with how I spoke to him.

"Well now I would have thought you would have learned your manners when talking to your father." An older voice said.

"Father, just leave it be." My father said.

"My house Draco, my rules. Now you young lady will learn some respect when addressing your father, myself, and well everyone around you, I will not have you ruin the Malfoy name because of how you show yourself."

"Last time I checked I don't have the Malfoy name." I said grinding my teeth trying to keep my attitude in check. This just left my father tense, and before I knew if I was on the ground withering in pain, bitting my lip to keep my from screaming.

"Father that's enough." Draco said in a stern voice.

"She needs to be taught a lesson Draco," his dad said.

I couldn't stand the pain, I soon as I stopped bitting my lip a bloodcurdling scream ripped through my mouth that made him stop.

"Now that wasn't so hard no was it. You will feel this pain more often if you keep acting this way." With that he walked away.

"Violet are you okay." He asked. I stood up, shaking, I just nodded my head and followed him when he told me to come.

As I followed him up the stairs we came to a room where the door was open stepping inside of it to see that my clothes and all of my other belongings have been put away and everything was organized.

"Violet, I know that you don't really want to be here, but at least try, as much as you might hate me, I am your father and you are my daughter even though you might not like it. But for now welcome to the Malfoy family.

**Man I got really tired but anyways here you are and I will get going on the next chapter soon R&R please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait guys, but really what else is new haha. So anyways enough of my blabbing on with the story!**

There was a knocking on my door that made me slowly come out of my sleep. As I went to move all I felt was stiffness throughout my entire body, when I opened my eyes to see what could be the source of it I noticed that I was on the floor. It was when the door opened that I finally flipped over onto my back. When I titled my head back to see who it was I noticed a lady, who looked to be in her late 50's give or take, who looked to be going out to a fancy party of some sorts.

"Violet, what are you doing on the floor sweetie?" she asked. I gave a look, when made her eyes widen, "Oh sorry I'm Narcissa, I'm your grandmother." She said smiling.

I groaned as a I rolled over to sit up but in the process of fully standing up gave myself a head rush which made me grab my head.

"Darling are you not feeling well?" She asked coming closer holding her hand out not sure whether to touch me or not.

"I'm fine just a head rush." I said running a hand through my hair catching a few knots wincing as I did.

"Well dear-" "Violet, my name is Violet." I said crossing my arms.

"Right of course. Well Violet breakfast is soon and it would be wise to get ready." She said to me.

"Ready, I didn't I had to get dressed for breakfast," I said looking at her.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but in pureblood society it's a must to look your best at all times, so I will leave you to get dressed." Narcissa said to me and left my room closing my door behind her.

"Dressed for breakfast? Stupid purebloods." I said rolling my eyes walking towards my closet hoping to find something to wear.

XXXXXXX

"What's taking her so long?" a voice asked.

"Patience Lucius, this all new to her," Narcissa snapped.

"Dad can't you go tell her to hurry up I'm hungry," someone whispered rather loudly.

"You're always hungry Trey," another voice said. Trey stood up and put his hands on his hands on the table.

"Really Aaron?" Trey said. Aaron stood up and put his hands on the table in the same matter.

"Boys that's enough," Draco said.

"Yes father," the boys muttered and sat down in their chairs.

In the meantime, Narcissa had taken the argument and went and got Violet.

Narcissa walked in earning everyone's attention.

"Come along dear, its okay." As she sat down Violet walked in earning all eyes on her. Violet had a short black cocktail dress on with a pair of ankle high swayed high heeled boots. With her bangs she straightened them and pulled the rest of her hair back into a tight pony tail; for her makeup she through on some black eyeliner on her waterline and a thin line of black liquid liner on the top creating a wing effect.

Narcissa sensed her panic and gently grabbed her hand and sat her in the chair to the left of her, she gave Violet a warm smile, which in turn Violet gave her a smile a small one, but still a smile.

"Violet you look very nice," Narcissa said.

"Thank you," Violet said.

"Okay boys now you can eat," Draco said. The boys were definitely happy about that and became content when their plates magically became filled.

Violet couldn't help but feel empty. Breakfast was where herself and her mom would hang out in the pyjama's, and cook breakfast themselves most of the time just laughing. Violet couldn't help but smile remembering the memory.

"What are you smiling at," someone next to her asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Violet said picking at her food.

After about an hour, most of the plates were completely empty except for Violets.

"Honey are you okay, you've barely touched you food." Narcissa asked. Violet soon again had all eyes on her.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry," Violet said, "May I please be excused?" I asked. Lucius went to go and say something but stopped in his tracks when his wife gave him a look to be quiet.

"Of course dear," Narcissa said. With that Violet stood up and left heading straight to her room. As soon as she was in her room she went into her closet, slipped out of her dress and pulled on some dark wash short shorts, a green bikini top, and a black tank top over that. She pulled off her boots and walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains and sat down on the window seat, and plugged in her headphones and started to listen to her ipod.

As Violet sat looking out the window something caught her eye, she looked down to see the two boys who she guessed were her step brothers , were outside with their brooms, with some other guys who also had their brooms as well. _Boys and their toys._ Violet scoffed at this and rolled her eyes. She got up from her spot , she turned off her ipod and grabbed her sunglasses sliding them onto her face and walked out of her room, and walked down stairs as she continued her walk not exactly knowing where she is going, her name was called. She looked to see who was calling her name and saw that it was her dad in what looked like to be his office.

"Yes?" She said remember her manners.

"Can I help you with anything?" He said not looking up from his papers.

"I was just going to get a drink." She said looking around his office.

"Oh I see well the kitchen is down the hall second door on your left," he told me.

"Okay thanks," I thanked him and left.

I walked down the hallway and went through the second door on the left. When I walked into the room I went to the fridge and opened it up and grabbed a bottle of water. I closed the fridge and opened the bottle and took a drink of it when I closed the lid she heard a whole bunch of yelling outside, her curiosity got the best of her and she ran outside the door, and saw someone on the ground with a crowd around whoever was on the ground.

"Someone go get help!" Someone yelled. When I got a better look I saw that it was one of my step brothers on the ground clutching his arm. My medical instincts took over, got to thank my mom for teaching medical studies before she died. She ran over to her brother.

"What happened?" I asked trying to get him to let go of his arm, not knowing who it was seeing that my brothers are twins.

"Vi, go get find Trey some help," Aaron said.

"Look my mom taught me medical studies I can help if you stop being retarted," I stated to him.

"Trey you have to let go of your arm if you want me to help you," I said in a calm voice I got him to let go of his arm.

"Okay you guys have to hold him down," the guys around me held him down. I put my hand down on his arm he winced at the pressure.

"This is going to hurt," I place my entire weight onto my hand cause him to yell out in pain I muttered the spell quickly under my breath and it was over fairly quickly.

"What happened?" My dad questioned.

"We were flying around on the brooms and Trey fell off," Aaron said, I scoffed earning a glare.

"Violet is there something you would like to say?" My father asked me.

"Yeah, I saw them flying they are good flyers, but from looks of it you guys were horsing around." I said standing up brushing my legs off.

"Boys is this true?" he asked. My brothers didn't say anything but nodded their friends that were over got the message and high tailed it off the property.

"Well Trey I think you owe your sister a thank you," dad said.

"Thanks," I was barely auditable, I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house and straight up to my room.

I was in my room for most of the day, flipping through magazines most of the time. When the sun started to set I sat on my window seat and opened the window, the breeze was cool but the sun kept me warm I soon found myself asleep in the window seat.

XXXX

I walked into my daughter's room to tell her to get ready for dinner when I found her asleep in the window seat with the window open. I couldn't help but smile at her, I went over to her and gently picked her up and put her into her bed and pulled the covers over. After doing that I went over to the window and closed it locking it when it was shut, and drew the curtains over the windows. I went over and brushed the hair out of her face and left her room quietly closing the door.

XXXX

I felt someone put me into my bed and for some reason I couldn't help but smile when whoever put me here left. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad living here but then again I am living with purebloods, so it should be fairly interesting. Oh well no one said being a Malfoy was going to be easy. I have to say being welcomed into the Malfoy family was going to be harder than expected.


	4. Chapter 4

When Violet woke up she had a sick feeling in her stomach. She groaned and rolled over burying her head into one of her pillows. She blinked a few times realising that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. When she sat up and looked at her clock she saw that it was only 6 in the morning. She slowly got up out of bed and walked over to her bathroom. She walked over to the tub and turned on the tap. She slowly got undressed as the room filled with steam. Violet threw some soap in the water and soon the room smelled of raspberries. After slowing lowering herself into the steaming water she slowly started to feel herself relax.

After about an hour of relaxing in the tub and washing her hair, she got out and wrapped a fluffy green towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom leaving a trail of steam behind her. She walked over and went into her closet she quickly casted a dryer spell on herself. She pulled on a green lace bra with a matching thong, from there she pulled on an emerald green sundress with spaghetti straps for she remembered to dress nice. For the shoes she pulled on a pair of white heels and walked out of her closet going over to the vanity. For makeup she did a green smokey eye, with a pale pink lip-gloss, from there she cast a curling charm on her long hair so that it can to the middle of her back, she then pinned it to the side and let it fall over her left shoulder. She turned around when she heard a pop.

"Good morning missus, I am Ruby. Missus of the house would like you to follow Ruby to the garden." Ruby said pulling on the hem of Violet's dress. Violet followed and couldn't help but gasp when she got to the gardens.

"Thank you Ruby you may leave now," Narcissa said, Violet went over to where Narcissa was sitting and went and sat across from her.

"So Ruby said you wanted to see me?" Violet said breaking the silence.

"Oh yes I was going to see when you wanted to go and get your school supplies?" Narcissa asked.

"School supplies? Violet asked in wonder.

"Yes dear as your quills, textbooks, new robes," Narcissa said waving her hand a bit.

"Well you see there's something that I wanted to tell you-" Violet said but was cut off when her brothers came over and kissed Narcissa on the cheek.

"Hello boys I was just asking your sister when she wanted to and fetch her school supplies, as I suspect that your Hogwarts letters will be arriving any moment." As soon as she finished speaking two letters appeared on the table beside her.

"Trey, Aaron here are your letters," Narcissa said handing them to her but she quickly became worried when she didn't have one for Violet.

"Violet where is your letter?" Narcissa asked silencing the conversation between her brothers.

"that's what I was trying to tell you, I don't go to Hogwarts," Violet said looking down wringing her hands together and biting her lip.

"Whoa wait if you don't go to Hogwarts do you go to some other magical school?" Trey asked

"I don't go to a magical school." Violet said quietly. Narcissa gave a look of worry. The boys started to laugh.

"then how are you a wizard then?" Aaron laughed.

"Because my mom and you dad are wizards therefore so am I my mom taught me how to do wandless magic when I came into my magic, just because I go to a muggle high school doesn't make me a freak!" Violet said raising her voice a little.

"Care to differ, I mean look how much muggle stuff you have," Trey pointed out.

"What of it!" Violet exclaimed standing up.

"You're more muggle than wizard," Trey and Aaron said together. Narcissa went to say something but Violet beat her to it.

"You two are horrible! You two are never going to accept me are you! Not as a wizard and I guess certainly not as your sister!" Violet yelled with that she took off as fast as she could in the shoes she was wearing.

"Honestly you two! She's already gone through so much as yet you continue to torment her! I thought you were raised better than that! She's trying so why can't you after all she is your sister; now I'm going to see if I can fix what you two have obviously broken!" Narcissa yelled at the boys.

"Wow grandmother sure is scary when she's mad," Aaron said earning a nod from Trey.

XXX

Violet took off into the house crying earning a look from her dad when she ran past him in tears.

"Violet?" he said going to go after her but stopped when his mother walked fast him.

"Mother is everything alright? Why is Violet crying?" Draco said.

"Why don't you go ask your sons," Narcissa asked and swiftly went back after Violet.

XXX

"Violet darling?" Narcissa called knocking on the door.

"Go away," Violet sobbed from her bed.

"Oh my darling, I'm sorry for how your brothers acted." She said sitting on the bed.

"I don't care they're self centered gits!" Violet yelled.

"Now Violet I understand you're upset but there is no need for that language." Narcissa told her.

"I'm sorry, grandmother." Violet said turning away.

"If you don't mind I kind of just want to be alone." Violet said trying to give her a subtle hint.

"Oh course dear, I'll fetch you for lunch." Narcissa said getting the hint.

XXX

"You said WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"Dad we didn't mean it!" Aaron yelled.

"I expected better from both of you but the thing that concerns me is why you said it!" He yelled.

"She told us that she doesn't go to Hogwarts, but a muggle school." Trey said quietly. Trey looked away afraid of what he might say but when he looked to father his dad didn't say anything he face was expressionless. They then were more afraid when he turned and walked away.

"Bro I don't think this good." Trey said.

"I have to agree with you on that my brother. Wanna follow?" Aaron said smirking. Trey smirked and he and Aaron took off after his dad.

XXX

There was a knocking on Violet's door that made her annoyed.

"Grandmother please just go away." Violet said getting off of her bed.

"Its me," Her dad said opening the door.

"Oh, hi." Violet said sitting back on the bed.

"Now what is this I hear about you going to a muggle school." He said crossing his arms.

"Are you serious? What because I am a wizard I'm only supposed to go to magic schools?  
>"I would've thought your mother would have put you into Hogwarts?"<p>

"Well she was planning on it when I got my letter but I told her that I was happy being at the school I was at so she's been teaching magic, I couldn't practice but as soon as I turned 17 , all we did was do magic and because I never went to get any supplies all I know how to do is wandless magic. I know that you want me to probably go to Hogwarts but I'm scared." Violet said.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of not being accepted, I mean would I go as Violet Granger, or as Violet Malfoy? I mean I know that if I go as Granger ill never be left alone because I'll probably have teachers with high expectations considering who my mom was." Violet started biting her lip.

"You remind me so much of your mother when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip when you are nervous."

"Oh yeah, I did pick up on the habit of hers." Violet smiled.

"If you want you can go as Violet Malfoy, so you don't have to be bombarded with questions. Besides with your brothers there they'll be therefore you." He said taking a seat beside her.

"I don't think they really like me, I mean they haven't even tried to have a civil conversation with me, how am I supposed to get along them if we are in the same year, and we can't even get along let alone at home?" Violet paniced.

"It'll be fine I promise now come on, the boys and I usually go and get our brooms and go for a ride, I want you to come with us." Draco said holding out his hand to her.

"I don't know how to fly." Violet said looking down. Her dad bent down and looked at her.

"I'll teach you come on, we don't usually go until after lunch,." He said with a smile. Violet smiled and took his hand.

XXX

"He's going to have her come with us, this is our thing not hers!" Aaron whispered loudly. When they heard footsteps they took off down the hallway to their conjoined room.

"I can't believe him! I can't believe he's going to let her come with us!" Aaron said throwing himself on his bed.

Trey walked to the other side of the room to where his bed was and sat down.

"Dude, maybe we should try and be civil with her after all she is our sister whether we like it or not." Aaron went to object but after thinking about it he nodded.

"Yeah bro I think your right, I mean what could it hurt." Aaron said.

XXX

After getting changed and practicing for an hour Violet was soon able to fly with ease.

As Violet casually hovered in the air, her dad flew up beside her.

"Wow violet you could really give your brothers a run for their money."

"you really think so?

"Yes. You're a fast learner, and if you get the chance do try out for Quidditch team, whatever house you may be in." He looked at his watch. "Well we should probably go back inside for lunch before you grandmother has both of our heads." They lowered to the ground when they got off of their brooms, Violet did something that shocked them both, she hugged him. Slightly shocked by the fact that Violet was hugging him, he returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks….Dad." Violet said.

"Anytime sweet heart." Draco smiled.

_Well maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. _Violet thought to herself as she and her dad walked back to the house for lunch.

**TA DA! Yay as long as it took me to write this story it took me about 3 hours or so to write this I know long time right but I was watching Harry Potter as I typed this chapter up. YAY FOR HARRY POTTER hahah anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll get my fingers going on the next as soon as I can. I have to get other chapters up for my other fanfictons. So as usual bear with me hahah.**

**Please Review. It'll help get going on the next chapter.**

**Babychick21 3**


End file.
